Bonnie Gets a Diamond
Here is the scene where Bonnie and Shuff gets 2 diamonds from diancie in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''. (The Next morning, our heroes are on the boat, Diancie and the Heroes are running down the staircase and are having fun) Ash Ketchum: Wow. Flain: That's Cool! Percy: Catch me if you can! Zaptor: 'Don't Forget about me! '''Sweetie Belle: '(Running and Giggling) (we cut to the next scene where several dozens of buizel and floatzel, As all of the heroes looked at Buizel and Floatzel) '''Clemont: A group of Buizel and Floatzel!! Henry: That's my luck! XJ-5: Hello Buizel! XJ-6: Nice to meet you! Bonnie: Hel-LOOOOH?! Shuff: Hey Sea Weasels! Olaf: Hi guys! Jawg: '''(Laughing) '''Pikachu: Pikachu! Diancie: You all swim so beautifully! (A group of Buizel and Floatzel are greeted and jumps into the air and splashed all over the heroes) Ash & All The Heroes: (Starts Laughing) Edward: '''Now you got me all wet! (Laughing) '''Flain: I'm all Soaked! Lunk: Cheer up Flain, it will reheat again! XJ-4: Well you gotten reheated things to do. (Later Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont switch to different clothes) Emerl: Too bad We Gotten All soaked up. Aqua: (Chuckles) yeah, you think. Donald Duck: Yeah, so did I! Sora: You can say that again. Kiva: '''I'm cool with it. Besides I like to cool off in the summer this way. '''Diancie: This is the most fun I've had since leaving, and it's because I'm on this journey! Ash Ketchum: Traveling with friends is fun, Glad you're having a good time. XJ-7: Nut yeah, I'm too tired. Huey: You always say that! Yumi: Boy, now this more fun! Teslo: More Electrical than the others! Dave: Yeah Electrical waters! Diancie: I don't understand. What do you mean by friends? Twilight Sparkle: '''Friends means helpful friends. '''Ventus: Friendship, what is a friendship? Tentro: Yeah even then, we were friends. Anna: For younger years, Elsa and I were having a great time doing playtime in the snow, but she locked me out. Elsa: It's alright, we should be just okay. Mickey Mouse: Friendship, means heartful friends. Flain: '''Even the mixels, with my pals. '''Thomas: '''Even the Engines. '''N.A.N.O.: Engines and mixels, that's very nice. Ash Ketchum: What do I mean? Friends are friends. Right? Serena: Friends are people that you know and trust who really like to play with you and talk with you. Bonnie: They help you and you help them. Zoe: We Play and lots of fun. Goofy: Gosh, Playing on a cruise line is simple and amazing. Norbert: We enjoy ourselves doing our beach. Daggett: Well, that what you get we goes on our Beach. Clemont: It's good for everybody involved! Mordecai: It's like this. Rigby and I we're best friends and helping each other working in the park and fighting bad guys. Smitty: Making things right is helpful. Sweetie Belle: Doing Passion things and generosity things. Toby: Even though your friends right? Diancie: Friends... Ash Ketchum: Like us. Goofy: We're friends with you. Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Private: Even like me. Finn the Human: Jake and I are like friends. Jake the Dog: Maybe like us! (Diancie starts hopping and stands) Diancie: Well then, it that's friends are, I will hereby allow you all to be my friends. Dewey: That's kinda nice. Bonnie: There you go again, sounding like a princess! (All the heroes Laughed) Bonnie: Diancie, you're great! Miles "Tails" Prower: That's amazing! Volectro: '''Yeah, that's right! '''Diancie: Friends... I'm so happy! (She Claps then suddenly it began to glow and 2 diamonds flies up and bonnie catches it, also Shuff Catches it as well) Bonnie: Is this a... Ash: It's a diamond! Emerl: Did... Did you make that?! Flurr: That's Cool! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Sprinkles and Sparkles, That's a cool Diamond! '''Rigby: I want one! Clemont: That's incredible! Bonnie: Pretty! Shuff: '''I got mine! '''Emerl: What is a Diamond? Riku: A Diamond of Joy. Rarity: '''That's so pretty. '''Gordon: '''Amazing! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Sparkly! '''Diancie: But, it will disappear soon, sorry. Mordecai: Oh what? Rigby: Boooo! Finn the Human: '''How come it will disappear? '''Diancie: Because I don't have enough power to create diamonds. Jake the Dog: (In Barry's voice) Major bummer, man. Fluttershy: Uh... It's okay. Pinkie Pie: Cheer up, Diancie! Bonnie: I love it! Can I Keep it, please? Mark Evo: We want to keep that! Ami: Yes! it's beautiful! Shuff: '''I Really love to keep this! '''Rarity: I really want it as well! Max: We want to make more diamonds! Rainbow Dash: It's 20% Cooler! Diancie: Yes. I hereby bestow it to you. Bonnie: (Jumps into joy) Yay! Awesome! (she puts a Diamond into a bag) Thank you so much. That's so nice! Shuff: '''Me too! (He Eats a Diamond and swallows it) Delicious! '''Krader: Shuff! You ate that diamond, what you were thinking?! Rainbow Dash: Krader, Please don't even bother. Rarity: (Sighs) Wow, that's just a diamond lover. Diancie: (Giggled) (Later, Our Heroes Arrived At Orsay City) Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes